1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of image observations and more particularly to instrumentation which permits direct, remote, and simultaneous observations thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that an optical telescope can make objects at a distance to appear close at hand. This capability, however, exists only during the daylight hours when the ambient light is above a known threshold. Situations exist, however, which require the detection and observation of targets at night when the ambient light is below the threshold for sighting objects with conventional optical techniques. In these situations, infrared (IR) optometry may be utilized to accomplish the desired object detection. Combining the optical telescope and the IR optometry (which also has daylight capability) day-night detection and observation may be realized. In the prior art, this day-night capability was provided with the multiplicity of equipment comprising conventional telescopes for daylight observations supplemented by IR equipment for night observations. In many applications, in addition to direct observations, it is required that the telescopically viewed object and the representation derived from the IR reception from the object be made available at remote locations. This is generally accomplished by coupling a TV camera to the image lens of the telescope and one to the screen on which the IR picture appears, thus requiring a telescope for direct viewing, a telescope and TV camera for remote viewing, and an IR screen for direct viewing, and an IR screen and TV camera for remote viewing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide, in a single instrument, a first capability which permits a direct observation of the telescopic image and the simultaneous coupling of a TV camera to an IR derived image and a second capability which permits the simultaneous direct viewing of the telescopic and IR images while coupling these images to the TV camera.